


The Welcome

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu's missing so, while they wait for him, Gray and Lucy engage in some pleasurable activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> A/N: Something I wrote to procrastinate writing other things... Yes, I make that much sense. xD  
> Anyway, it was my first attempt at writing het and a threesome so, hopefully I didn't do too badly. Hope you enjoyed all the same. :)  
> Thank you DLZdimension for the patience and the beta. ^^  
> Feel free to comment.

**The Welcome**

 

A storm had taken over Magnolia, the sharp winds shaking the trees and the rain making people rush indoors.

Gray was at Lucy’s, they were currently sitting at the table, listening to the howl of the wind and to the drops of rain crash loudly against the window. They were glad for not being outside but worry was gnawing at them – Natsu hadn’t returned from his solo mission yet.

“He’s taking too long.” Lucy sighed, looking out the window, towards the darkness. Her right hand was holding a glass of wine and she watched the liquid twirl inside.

Gray was resting his head in his arms and he lifted it, to look at her.

“You’re worried.”

“Well, yeah. He was supposed to be here already and there’s no sign of him. We only heard of the destruction of that village but nothing else. What if-?”

“What if nothing. He’s probably on his way,” he grabbed the glass from her hand and downed the remaining liquid. ”The weather’s bad so he’s probably stuck somewhere – you know that he won’t take the train…”

“I know but, even so…”

“He’s fine. He’s Natsu.”

“You do have a point there,” a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

Gray’s hand covered hers, and he squeezed it, which made her eyes meet his. “I can’t help worrying, though…”

As her hand was turned and lips pressed softly to it, Gray replied, “I know of a way to keep your mind out of it…” and he started kissing along her arm, heading to her shoulder.

She tried to resist, at first, but then let herself relax against his lips, and she leaned back when he sat behind her, hands slipping under her top. He kissed the column of her neck, nibbling and sucking on the fair skin. With a sigh, she replied, “Okay, I see what you mean…” before turning her head and find his lips, kissing him sweetly.

“Glad that you approve,” Gray manoeuvred her so that she was straddling his lap, her skirt riding up and doing things to Gray’s libido. The stellar mage cupped his face and deepened the kiss, her hips starting to undulate above the other’s which made Gray’s erection begin to fill. He made her sit on the low table and got up, a bit awkwardly, before making her stand. His lips attached to hers once again and he started to take off her clothes – he was also quite gifted at divesting others. Hands were groping and massaging, distracting from the quiet rustle of the fabric hitting the floor. As they parted for air, the ice mage descended the blonde to the bed, cautiously, before getting up and stripping with his usual speed. Lucy was watching him through hooded eyes, taking in the fit body of her lover. It was a fun thing to think about, he was an ice mage yet in these things he was also so warm and caring, so different from his usual demeanour.

As he knelt on the bed and above her, she got ready to cradle him, making room for him between her legs and lacing her arms around his neck. For some instants they panted against the other’s lips, Lucy’s hand sliding down Gray’s face, neck, over his Fairy Tail symbol, paused to play with his nipple (which tore a groan from Gray’s throat) before roaming back down, skimming through his washboard abs before reaching its goal. By then, Gray’s erection was rock hard and pre-come was pearling at the tip. Lucy held it, hand sliding to the tip so that she could smear the fluid to help her. In no time she was jacking him off, in a slow and controlled rhythm that had Gray’s hips snapping forward as his forehead was resting against her shoulder while he was panting, hands bunching in the bedsheets on each side of Lucy’s body.

He took the hand that was working him in his, stopping the movement and placing it far away. And that was his turn to act. A devilish smile fluttered across his lips as he went down her body, pausing to nip and bite lightly at her nipple, sparing a lot of attention to the breast. He brought his other hand the other breast and played with it, groping and tugging at the right places. The stellar mage keened lightly, throwing her head back, nails digging on the ice mage’s shoulders and legs curling around his waist.

Then he paid similar attention to the other globe, while his hand slid down her body to rest on her hip. He went lower, shuffling down on the bed so that his head was at the same level as her 'V'. He looked up, met her eyes and touched her, slowly. She let out a small gasp, muscles cording a little and legs trembling slightly as his fingers caressed her folds and breached her. Lips covered hers, the other’s body blanketed her and she could only try to pull him closer as he toyed with her clit, her spine arching in response to the pleasure.

“Gray!” was gasped out brokenly as he entered her.

The ice mage started moving, a steady rhythm. Lucy curled her legs around his waist, locking them firmly on his back as she felt him plunder her more strongly. Gasped endearments were exchanged to the stillness of the room.

They lost track of time as they focused more on the other, to the point where only they mattered.

~^~

The wind’s howl increased in intensity before being firmly silenced, at the same time a cold wind entered the room, lowering the temperature of the heated ambiance. Some sheets rustled on the desk and shelves and there was movement but as the lock on the door gave a final click, everything went back to its calm state.

Lucy felt the cold wind that made the skin on her legs rise in goosebumps. She mustered some strength to raise her head before letting it loll back into the mattress, a relieved smile on her lips. She had seen the shock of pink hair.

There was movement somewhere in the room, and then the bed dipped with a new weight. Her eyes caught her lover’s and she took him in. The hair was in more disarray than usual, dark with the rain, his skin was glistening slightly and there was some grime matting his golden skin. There were some ugly new marks marring his body, some in a pink colour while there were a couple that were of a worrisome red. His left upper arm had a bandage falling off, showing more skin tinted in an angry red.

She was going to worry but for now, feeling Gray hitting those delicious spots within while he worked on her neck, had her pushing those rational thoughts to a corner of her mind (not that it was hard, as pleasure was slowly taking over her) and extend one of her hands towards the fire mage. Natsu grasped her hand within seconds, leaning forwards but not yet touching the other, still oblivious, mage.

Stellar and fire mage exchanged a fond look. Then he looked around the bed, looking around for-

The small jar appeared in his hand and he looked up, surprised at Lucy – who was smirking. _I thought that you were going to need it_ , her smug look seemed to say. Natsu replied with an exasperated glare, _How could I know that you had hidden it under the pillow?_ he asked while fumbling with the lid. He uncapped it and set to work.

Gray, had felt that something was different but, as he was busy, and thoroughly enjoying losing himself in his lover’s body, paid the shift no mind. Until, something cold fell on his lower back, startling him, that is. He was about to look back but Lucy cupped his face and pulled him down for another heated kiss. His hips started moving erratically but he shied away when fingers spread him and more cold liquid fell on him. Blazing hot fingers, to counteract the coldness of the liquid, trailed and pressed lightly against his hole. One of those fingers pressed inside, earning a slight groan from him. Affectionate kisses were planted across his spine, heading towards his neck, where he was greeted with a playful bite. Lucy let him go up, panting. The ice mage turned and was met with Natsu’s smirking face. As another kiss was pressed against his shoulder he felt that another finger was added to his entrance and was now starting to spread him open.

“Took you long enough,” he grunted out, trying to relax around the fingers that were pressing deeply into him, grazing against his prostate already. He let more of his weight fall against Lucy who just let out a laugh and hugged him, nails raking at the ice mage’s sides.

“I can’t help but agree. You had us a bit worried,” she added, a bit reproachful.

Natsu’s face turned serious and his hand paused its motion. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to-“ he was shut when Gray’s hand circled his and, without words, showed him that he was supposed to be moving.

“Don’t worry about that now,” he panted, ”just… finish what you were doing.”

The fire mage smiled and went back to work, adding another finger and making Gray’s hips resume their motions, oh so slowly. In response he got Lucy’s hum of approval.

“As you wish” before he thrust his fingers into his lover’s body a bit more forcefully, seeing the other’s spine arch beautifully. Gray’s pleading whines were music to his ears, and making his control slip more dangerously. Without warning he took his fingers out and plunged, to the hilt, in one go.

Gray stopped, tensing and closing his eyes. Sweat beading down his furrowed brow. Lucy’s comforting touches on his face and nipples began to take his mind out of the shock at the intrusion at the same time that nips and kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders did the rest to relax him, with Natsu stopping guiltily.

When he felt ready, Gray moved back, getting what remained of the fire mage and then plunging back into Lucy.

Natsu thrust back in and squashed Gray against Lucy when he dipped to press his lips against the blonde’s.

And thus began a rhythm that was becoming somewhat familiar to them – familiar yet extremely new. Natsu would thrust into Gray when the ice mage was pulling back from Lucy and so on, with hands roaming the bodies, mouths crashing in sloppy kisses and a sense of contentment filling them in.

Alas, this state couldn’t last for too long, there were too many emotions running and the bodies were overloading in sensations, pushing them to completion much faster than usual (where the games and tantalizing feelings had arrested them for hours to no end).

Without warning Gray was pushed over the edge, his member being encased in that delicious warmth that kept contracting around him and Natsu’s pounding on his prostate had overloaded him. So, he spilled inside the stellar mage and contracted around the pink headed mage – which, in turn acted as a switch and threw the other mages over the edge too. Both males kept thrusting shallowly, feeling utterly spent, before collapsing on top of Lucy.

“Guys,” she gasped, “c’mon guys. You’re heavy.”

This made them get out and fall to the bed, panting and starting to shiver as their bodies descended from the high.

It took some manoeuvring – the bed wasn’t overly big – before they were lying in a mess of intertwined limbs.

“We should take care of this mess, you know?” Gray muttered before yawning.

Lucy snuggled against him, her fingers entering his dripping entrance and playing with the come that was inside, making squelching noises as some of it slid down to the bed sheet. “We should. But we can stay like this for a little longer…”

Natsu propped himself on an arm and pecked the ice mage on his cheek before kissing Lucy, his left hand coming to curl around Gray’s member. “I agree with Lucy. It was such a warming welcome that it doesn’t need to stop yet.”

“Alright,” was Gray’s reply.

After that, it didn’t take long before round two started.

In the meanwhile, outside, the wind was blowing with more intensity and had brought storm clouds; a thunderstorm that ripped the skies of Magnolia apart and brought momentary day into the night.

However, inside Lucy’s house, the weather went unnoticed as they had each other to bask in.


End file.
